Maaf
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Kata maaf dari mulutmu adalah sebuah kata bermakna ambigu! Bukan karena kau ingin meninggalkanku dalam waktu yang lama, melainkan karena suatu alasan egois yang hanya memihak perasaanmu dan mengabaikan apa yang akan terjadi padaku. RnR


**A/N:**

_**Halo semua..**_

_**Ini fic pertamaku di fandom G.A**_

_**Mohon bantuannya yaa..**_

…

_**Ayo sukseskan IFA 2011!**_

**L-Ly Three Kazumi**

**Maaf**

**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

Sebelumnya, aku mengira hidupku ke depan ini akan menjadi surga yang nyata. Kebersamaan kita yang kuawali dengan tiga kata sederhana yang langsung kau iyakan ternyata hanya sebuah kepalsuan. Hanya sebuah keterpaksaan yang kau setujui karena kasihan pada seorang pria yang lembut sepertiku.

Selama kita bersama. Aku mengira kau bahagia seperti bahagianya diriku. Aku pikir kau bangga dengan hubungan kita. Aku menyangka, aku adalah pelabuhan cintamu yang terakhir seperti yang kuniatkan pada diriku sendiri, menjadikanmu tempat pelimpahan kasih sayang yang satu-satunya.

Waktu itu, saat aku mengajakmu untuk kencan yang pertama kali. Kau menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tahukah kau apa yang kurasakan saat itu? Sakit, Mikan-chan! Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menolaknya sedemikian rupa, menyembunyikan hubungan kita hanya untuk diketahui oleh kita berdua saja. Padahal ingin kukatakan pada dunia, bahwa kau adalah milikku, kekasih hatiku. Aku tidak tahan untuk _backstreet_ seperti ini. Ini menyesakkan! _Backstreet_ juga bukan tujuan utamaku 'menembak'mu di bawah pohon sakura dulu.

Tapi, kau mengajukan hal itu sebagai syarat dimulainya hubungan ini, hubungan yang seharusnya tidak terjalin selama ini. Aku terpaksa menerimanya, karena aku pikir kau belum siap untuk membuat orang lain tahu bahwa kau telah mempunyai seorang kekasih, dan juga…karena aku menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu saat itu.

Ya, saat itu dan saat-saat sebelumnya. Kau bagaikan dewi Fortuna dalam hidupku, yang membuatku mampu menampakkan pribadiku yang sebenarnya kepada orang lain. Kau juga sering membantuku disaat aku kesusahan dan kau juga selalu datang pada waktu yang tepat. Kau menumbuhkan sebuah rasa dalam hati seorang anak kecil lembut yang berpura-pura pada saat itu. Dan sialnya, kau berhasil mengembangkan perasaan itu dalam diriku sampai aku kadang tidak dapat menahannya.

Kau seakan sangat jauh jika kita berada pada keramaian, seakan menghindar untuk bertemu denganku, kekasihmu. Kau lebih senang menghabiskan waktumu dengan anak-anak yang lain. Dan, aku adalah pengecualian.

Kau mempunyai beribu-ribu alasan untuk menjelaskan hal yang tidak sepantasnya kau lakukan pada kekasihmu sendiri, aku. Dan segalanya akan tetap baik karena aku selalu berusaha memakluminya. Karena aku percaya, sangat mempercayai seorang Mikan Sakura. Setelah itu kau akan pergi, meninggalkanku dan kembali bergabung dengan yang lain.

Tidakkah kau mendengar suara hatiku yang menjerit keras? Menanyakan apa aku sebenarnya untukmu? Mikan-chan, tolong anggap aku sebagai layaknya kekasih, kau mencintaiku, kan? Jawabannya harus iya, Mikan-chan. Karena kau menerimaku.

Sejak itu, aku pun mulai membuat jarak denganmu. Sedikit demi sedikit, dan akhirnya menghasilkan jarak yang lumayan panjang. Aku berharap kau menyadari perubahan sikapku, tapi kau tidak peduli. Seolah semuanya berjalan seperti biasa saja.

Satu minggu, setelah itu kau malah memprotes kelakuanku. Kau bertanya apa arti dirimu bagiku, dan semuaa pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seharusnya keluar dari mulutku untukmu. Aku hanya menatapmu dingin, sampai kau mengajakku untuk keluar berdua.

Aku memaafkanmu, tentu saja. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah merasa kesal padamu, yang ada hanya aku ingin dianggap sebagai seorang lelaki, sebagai seorang kekasih.

Tiga hari. Hanya tiga hari kemesraan itu berjalan, aku melihatmu memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih. Berbeda, sangat berbeda dengan tatapanmu terhadapku yang seakan hampa tanpa emosi. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, orang itu adalah sahabatku, Hyuuga Natsume.

Kuabaikan rasa cemburu yang hinggap di hatiku ini. Mencoba menenangkan diri, dan meyakin-yakinkan diri bahwa aku salah melihat saja. Tapi itu semua bertambah buruk ketika mendengar bahwa kau adalah kekasih Natsume, sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Kau tanya perasaanku? Kau menanyakannya? Kau hanya bilang untuk tidak menanggapi gossip yang beredar itu, tidak menegaskan apa itu benar atau tidak.

Hatiku remuk karena senyummu. Palsu! Itu semua adalah kepalsuan! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merasakan kehancuran yang sebenarnya ketika kau pergi untuk menjalankan misi dengan Natsume, sehari setelah gossip tersebut sampai di telingaku. Dengan satu kata perpisahan. Maaf.

Cih. Maaf? Itu yang kau katakan? Aku tepuk tanganku untukmu. Aku jelas tahu apa maksud di dalam kata maaf itu. Maafmu bermakna ambigu. Kata itu bukan sekedar permintaan maaf karena kau akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama. Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Kata itu tertulis jelas di dahimu! Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Aku…aku muak dengan sifatmu!

_Tapi itu semua hanya masa lalu…_

Sekarang aku telah benar-benar bahagia. Hidup bersama wanita cerdas yang mencintaiku dengan ketulusan. Semua yang di atas tadi hanya sebuah kenangan masa remaja. Aku telah mempunyai keluarga yang sangat menyenangkan sekarang.

Aku tidak tahu menahu soal nasibmu. Satu hal yang kudapatkan hanya bahwa kau mengikuti jejak Natsume untuk mengabdi selamanya pada Persona. Aku terima itu. karena aku telah mempunyai kehidupanku sendiri, dan aku tidak akan menukarkannya dengan apa pun yang ada.

**0o-Maaf-o0**

Aku, Ruka Nogi. Akan selalu mencintai dan melindungi Hotaru Nogi dan Lilia Nogi untuk selamanya.

**Owari**

_**Bagaimana pendapat anda?**_

_**RnR please?**_


End file.
